Case 1
The Comfortable Search for the Secret Phantom is the first case after the Tutorial Case. I press Take the Case, then I'm going to search the scene of the crime. You have been hired by Rudolph Keane to find the killer of his wife. Helen Keane. After you finish searching the Crime Scene, Rudolph wants you to stop by his place so he can tell you more about the crime, Patricia says so I continue to search the crime. 'Case File' and the real name of Vera is Vera Gilfoy.]]The difficulty of this case is Beginner. the victim is Helen Keane she was 24 years old. She was married by my client Rudolph Keane. So If I solve the case the client give the reward of $170. Because the cause of death is Stab Wounds and I found the four suspects, three clues in my case file and these are ashes, threatening note and hair. Which means the four suspect I mention are Rudolph Keane, Vera Gilfoy, Harriet Werner and Kelvin Rittenhouse in any order. And the deadline is Thursday 3:30 AM. 'Crime Scene' I look for the jar and I found the key it labeled "Vera" and I take the key, I see a threatening note it reads 'If I were you, I wouldn't make any longer term plans Ms. Keane' and I take item, then I see a signed note it reads from Harriet Werner then I take it. Go to bedroom, then I found the hair in the closet then I take item, I found the ashes from tobacco then I take item, then I inspect the corpse of Helen Keane and I discovered the Stab Wounds on her body and after I search the crime I'm going to the location of my client. ]]I found her corpse in bedroom lying on the floor but this is not the end of injustice so I will find the killer and why he do that so only I can do is to talk to my client about the alibi it doesn't mean the client always tell the "truth" or "lie". ]] 'Suspects' 'Rudolph Keane' I n 5:00 AM I was came to his house and I decided to talk him about his alibi and leads if he knows about people knowing this crime but he don't know and why he also don't know about his wife then I go to the tailor on the time of 3:00 PM about his alibi and he explains to me that he wasn't certainly here meaning it has a possibility to be a suspect of this case, then on 6:00 PM I search his house by buy some keys in locksmith and use it to open the door and I'm looking for footprint samples found in the bedroom floors, a hair samples in the trash can, and a handwriting samples in the cabinet. then I see the key but I put it back because I have already one from locksmith then go out. Then also I have to tell about proof if Rudolph Keane was killer but it particularly not so I talk back to Rudolph on 3:00 AM on Tuesday about his proof that Kelvin Rittenhouse is the killer and positive incriminating proof. Revealed the he once confided to him that he was planning to kill her and he realised once he was serious, he told him to get a hold of himself. He thought he finally talk much out of it, but he beginning to think he went through his crazy plan. Intentionally he talks to Kelvin Rittenhouse before the time of the murder. 'Harriet Werner' In 11:00 AM I am going to talk to her but she was left, then 2:00 PM she was coming back and I don't hesitate to talk about her alibi and she says she and Vera Gilfoy talking about business, then I am going to Vera Gilfoy on 10:00 PM and her alibi is real so Harriet Werner is innocent and don't know about this crime. 'Vera Gilfoy' In 8:00 PM on monday that Colin Edeal tells me about her address in North Christie. I came in her house on 10:00 PM to question Vera Gilfoy about her alibi and says that she and Harriet Werner had a business and tell me why so the alibi is real for 100% sure and suprisingly she tells me that Rudolph Keane and Kelvin Rittenhouse both fake their alibi's knows the crime. 'Kelvin Rittenhouse' In 11:00 PM before the end of the day I questioned a waiter about his whereabouts and he says that he lives himself in Hammett Square and tell me why so I'm going out quickly to talk to him and I reached his house on 12:00 AM the next day and I talk him about his alibi that says he was drinking with Gustav the Bartender but in next hour I am talking to check his alibi but says "No" because he was tough man to miss so that means I have 100% that Kelvin Rittenhouse is the killer so I go to Rudolph Keane about the proof that he was murderer so the answer was incriminating and the truth is revealed when Rudolph Keane once confided to him that Kelvin was planning to kill her and he realised once he was serious, Rudolph told Kelvin to get a hold of himself. Rudolph thought Kelvin finally talk much out of it, but he beginning to think he went through his crazy plan. I search case about the motive of Kelvin. I send some information from the Fact Checker but only I know is the address. I search case about the motive of Kelvin. I send some information from the Hospital and I see the truth. Revealed to be about he admitted his symptoms of extreme irritability and hypertension. Doctor prescibe sedatives for the problem, and left an interesting role on the patient's client and reason why of Kelvin's condition was a intense and barely rage. Kelvin was extremely angry with somebody named Helen and that anger was causing his physical symptoms so his Motive is Hated Victim. According to Rudolph Keane he was talking to Kelvin Rittenhouse about her rage to Helen Keane that cause of killing her. and I watch the case file and skips 1 hour after watching it and 6:00 AM I confront him then accuse and I tell him the truth. 'Date & Time' The case ended in after one day of the case it looks like this is achievement, I receive 10 experience, 3 skill points and 170 dollars from Patricia Rudisill because Kelvin Rittenhouse confess off about his crime. The Case 2 will be fuzzy as ever and impossible to die it easily like my gambling problems.... Category:Cases